


unbound

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Lengthy Oneshot, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Slightly Out Of Character, cant believe i used uwu, fluff at the end, hajime is a sadist-, hajime tops, nagito is also a masochist, nagito is the bottom, no kissing sorry folks, no safe words, slight bdsm but not really lol, slight blood warning but not really, they cuddle at end uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things seemed to have taken an intimate approach when Hajime stayed and fed Nagito...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 128





	unbound

**Author's Note:**

> hello adsjkdsjk i really dislike this fic but I wrote 4,000 WORDS of it and i'm not bothered to change it.. its just a what if scenario that I had in my head also its probably something a lot of others thought up as well, so I know i'm probably not the only one. 
> 
> please enjoy :)) or not-
> 
> edit: hello I'm aware I forgot to use honorifics when I wrote this so I apologize for that as I am used to the english dub! so yeah sorry bout that just wanted to clarify.

"..I don't want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now."

Hajime spat out resentfully as he turns around swiftly, heading for the door. 

"Ah, hey Hajime? Weren't you planning to feed me?" Nagito says in a hurry, his voice a somewhat noticeable higher frequency. He starts shifting around, the chains rattling slightly as he moved. His hesitance overshadowed by desperation, he swallows thickly and calls out to Hajime again.

"Heeeey Hajime!" Nagito whined loudly, seeing Hajime turn the door handle. 

Instead of immediately leaving he stood there, sweat droplets falling from his chin. Hajime tried to calm his racing heart, he was deep in thought trying to ignore the prying silver eyes that seemed to scrutinize his every move. He is extremely vexed, anger bubbling inside of him that's threatening to lash out at the boy resting on the floor. He thinks back at the surprise at the revelation of the first trial, that Nagito was just putting on a facade.

He felt betrayed, reminiscing when he first woke up on the island and seeing snowy locks of hair and concerned, gentle eyes staring at him. The warmth Hajime got from just being around him seemed to be filled with hatred and anxious pondering instead after finding out his deceiving, scheming nature.

Hajime swallowed thickly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes, trying to get lost in his euphoric memories, trying to get away from Nagito. He opened them, in a lucid state but his fear and anger not going away completely. Hajime silently returned, and locked eyes with Nagito who was rigid, staring at Hajime in an entranced way. 

And then suddenly, a wide grin overtook his features, his smile quivering. "Oh Hajime.. So kind to stay with someone as trashy as me.. As expected from one of the Ultimates. Your Ultimate must be brimming with hope." Nagito's voice had a soft lilt to it, and the barest hint of seductiveness. 

Hajime looked away from his intense gaze, the irritation starting to build up again. He could feel his hand clenching and unclenching, as he took a deep breath. "Yeah.. Don't think much of it." He managed to say, his voice shaky. He could feel Nagito looking him up and down in curiosity.

"So.. Aren't you going to feed me Hajime? Nagito reminded Hajime, and licked his dry lips as he felt hunger nagging at him, feeling an empty pit that pressed against the walls of his stomach like hot bricks, and the nausea catching up to him. He felt dizzy from the lack of food, but tried not to show as he watched Hajime expectantly. 

Hajime saw the toast he was holding in one of his hands was crumpling, the pieces of bread disconnecting from his forceful grasp. He tried to compose himself as he sat down next to Nagito, who was slightly drooling at the toast. He held the piece of toast out for Nagito, and stared down at the floor, hearing a noise of content coming from him as he ate the toast, and hungrily swallowed it. With much renewed vigor he consumed half of the toast. Hajime started noticing little details, he started feeling Nagito's warm breath on his fingers and his gaze started moving elsewhere, onto Nagito as he watched crumbs of bread on lips. 

He was kept focused on his lips, and started noticing his much more fragile figure, more breakable. His fingers started twitching as his breaths grew ragged, and started imaging Nagito in a submissive position, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt as he writhed on the floor. And then he felt his pants tightening, and a visible bulge in the middle of his trousers. His eyes widened and a massive blush bloomed across his face as he dropped the half-eaten toast on the floor, and moved back, crossing his legs attempting to hide his growing erection. Why'd he think of Nagito like that..?

"Hajimeee?" Nagito hummed in a complaining tone, yet it was mixed as well with a questioning one. He had a frown on his face as he watched the toast fall to the floor, and watched as Hajime scooted away from him. He tried to deduct why Hajime dropped the food, perhaps in embarrassment or to get his hopes up and then reward him with despair. 

"Your not going to feed me..? I suppose I should eat from the floor.. like the mangy mutt I am." Nagito's tongue touched the toast, merely to taste if it was different or not. The chains clunk together as he arched his head towards the toast, taking a clumsy bite after a few missed attempts at scooping the toast up in his mouth. He chewed, trying to bury his disgust as he ate the toast and tried to become accustomed to eating off the floor. The taste wasn't all that different after all, and he digested the toast feeling it go down his throat. 

Hajime saw from the corner of his eye as Nagito took a tentative taste, and he imagined it on his own. He felt the searing heat wanting to be quelled down inside of his pants, and felt as it spread to his whole body. There were pools of sweat on his forehead, he rubbed it off and then onto his knees, scrubbing it away. He felt mad at himself for thinking of Nagito this way, the others would be ashamed and Nagito would probably just taunt him. He shouldn't think this way! Especially not after.. He shivered, and felt the ends of his hairs going up one by one. 

Nagito finished the last piece of toast, and saw that there were multiple crumbs on the floor from his messy chewing. He felt at least refreshed after devouring the toast, his stomach didn't feel like a large pit anymore. He huffed, and laid down tiredly feeling strained after pulling on the chains so much, it physically exerted him. It was quiet for a moment as he laid on the floor, and blinked lazily.

"Hajime.. Your so nice .. Staying to feed a lowly creature like me .. Your different from the others .. So much more hopeful, forgiving .." Nagito praised him with a simpering look.

Hajime steadied himself, only a slight blush on his cheeks as he spoke to Nagito. His brows creased in confusion "What? You ate from the floor.. I'm really not that different, Nagito" Hajime muttered the last part, feeling sympathy for the boy as the others ostracized him. Nagito was crazed, but he didn't deserve to be tied up and barely fed. People sometimes didn't acknowledge him as a human. 

"But that's wrong Hajime!" Nagito raised his voice, and Hajime snapped his head towards Nagito, and saw his brows were furrowed in one of these rare bursts of confidence from him. He then regressed, and started stuttering. "A-ah .. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you Hajime, someone as worthless as me has no opinion do they?" He hushed down as he peered down at the planks of the floor with mild interest at really nothing. 

"That's not right, Nagito!" Hajime retorted, and Nagito looked at him with a miserable look and some trepidation at his scream. He then spoke in a gentler voice "Your opinion means something..." He simply said in a low voice, unsure of what to follow as he uncommonly tried to comfort Nagito. His actions were just getting stranger and stranger.

Nagito was speechless for a moment. He half smiled, a genuine happiness coming from him. "That's what makes you different, Hajime.. So kind and caring.. Even to someone like me.." Nagito said authentically, and he shut his eyes as he said the words, slinking into his hoodie, the strands of his hair covering his face. 

Hajime gaped a bit, as he felt the familiar ease he felt whenever Nagito smiled before... Before where he was lying.. Yet this feels so real.. And the apprehension rose up again, afraid of the rejection of the others for speaking to Nagito so comfortably like this. He closed his mouth and gripped the cloth of his pants. Yet he still showed a smile at Nagito's words, and he was visibly flushed. His emotions were tricky to hide, no matter how much he tried.

"Ah Hajime... That smile ... So much hope ... Your truly beautiful like this." Nagito commented, although he didn't mean to say the last part. The smallest blush dusted his cheeks, as he saw Hajime turn many shades of red. What an interesting reaction... He thought inquisitively as he glimpsed at Hajime bringing up his finger to his chin. He blinked as Hajime turned away, and decided to push his luck. "Oh my.. Hajime getting so flustered over what I said .. Blushing at garbage like me!" He relished in the feeling of pride as his face turned rosy pink, a toothy grin showing.

Hajime somehow had gotten closer to Nagito at this point, and he sputtered once Nagito said that, unable to form words and sputtered even more at the last sentence. "W-what do you mean by that Nagito??" Hajime stuttered, and he pointed accusingly at Nagito. 

"I mean your beautiful Hajime.. So tantalizing .. Yet someone as unimportant as me doesn't deserve the privilege of touching you .. But I'll still selfishly indulge in what you allow." Nagito laid his head on Hajimes legs, kneading against it and he was close enough to inhale his scent, smelling like oranges and flowers, he got lost in his scent. "Ahhh Hajime, your smell ... It makes me hazy ..." Nagito thought out loud, and puffs of air started coming from his mouth.

Hajimes hands dropped to the ground, as he felt Nagito's hair tickling his crotch and the heat radiating off his body combined with him made him unwind, opening his legs a little more. His nails made slightly visible lines on the floor from how hard he was sinking his nails into his surroundings. He panted, and gulped struggling to keep his breathing in control.

Nagito came to a halt, and his pupils dilated as his head thudded against the floor from how quickly he removed himself from Hajimes lap. "Hajime I'm so sorry a disgusting wench like me violated you in such a brute..." Nagito then caught sight of something. He saw the tightness in Hajimes pants, his member sticking out through his trousers and came to a realization of his flustered state. Nagito swallowed the spit that wanted to dribble from his mouth. 

Hajime was out of his stupor, and noticed Nagito was looking. Looking at his crotch. He'd been found out. Hajime stood up, and turned his back on Nagito. He might as well leave to not make this situation any more embarrassing then it already is. 

"Hajime waaait!" Nagito shouted, panic lacing his voice that Hajime would leave. Hajime stood there. Nagito bit his lip, teeth ingrained into the bottom of his lip. "At least.." Nagito swallowed before continuing "At least have me take care of it.. I troubled you with this and I should be the one to.. fix it .." He said wracked with guilt and self loathing, but at the same time anticipation and expectation at the offer he just proposed. He was afraid Hajime would decline, trying to not let his fright show. 

Hajime paused, bewildered at what Nagito just said. There was no teasing. No blackmailing. He jerked at the offer, his palm secretly rubbing down at his groin, scenarios of how the situation would play out, and he let out an almost inaudible moan as he started perspiring at Nagito's ask for assistance. He tried reasoning with himself to not listen and to just leave, but he felt his body go up in warm flames, an innocuous fire that blossomed in his core. The risks of the others judging him and knowing, isolating him and calling him a traitor. Yet the heat spread like wildfire, and rational thoughts were left to rot. 

Nagito had a doe-eyed look as Hajime sat down, his legs open. He looked at Nagito nervously, and it made his heart beat faster and faster as the seconds passed on. "Oh my Hajime.. I didn't know you'd allow such filth like me to touch you so .. intimately." He alluringly talked, the words spewing out of him like hot lava that scorched Hajime and made him flinch. "Im so sorry Hajime but.. You might want to take this rope off of me... Unless you want me to stay like this." Nagitos voice went down an octave.

Hajime dubiously stood up, and stared at Nagito doubtingly. "Fine.. Ill at least untie the ropes to your hands, but after this your going to get tied back up again, okay?" He looked at Nagito unsure, searching for the honesty in his answer and in his expression.

"Of course Hajime ... I would be truly lowest of the low to betray you after such a marvelous offer ..." Nagito practically mewled. He saw Hajime kneel down from his peripheral vision and start untying the back of his hands. It felt like electricity coursing through him when Hajime touched his hands, and he felt his body buzz with the well known shocking feeling, a chill that rushed through him. Hajime finished untying his hands, and he sighed in relief as he wriggled them around, feeling around for objects as it had been so long.

Hajime felt the agitation welling up at Nagito being released from his confines, well not completely but it was still fear inducing to see his hands free from his shackles. He sat down, sitting in a vulnerable position and watched as Nagito stood on his knees with his hands.

Nagito looked at Hajimes eyes, they reflected timidness and a defiance that made Hajime him. He watched as the light bounced off his face in dazzling angles, and how he unsteadily gripped the seam of his pants, starting to pull them off with indecisiveness ever so slowly. He could see his shaft erect and sheathed by the tissue of his boxers, and the way his fingers uneasily tugged at his boxers.

Hajime felt a morbid arousal at Nagito watched him as his own fingers made feather touches on his concealed member. Finally he pulled down his boxers and his penis unsheathed itself from the cover of the boxers, standing upright and a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

Nagito slowly dragged his hand towards Hajimes member, his fingers grazing his member. He tested for Hajimes reaction, and saw that he shook slightly at his touch. After moments passed, Nagito put a firm hand on Hajimes member in an uncoordinated method, trembling as he felt the burning heat of his pulsating member, his hand still and looking to Hajime for affirmation to continue. 

Hajime nodded, a withering warmth as he felt Nagito flush against him, their knees bumping together occasionally and Nagito's hand against his tent that stood up on end. He felt his breathing intensify as Nagito stroked it leisurely, the feeling of another's hand on his member sending shivers up his spine, it was distinct. He grabbed a fistful of Nagito's hair, putting the messy bits of his hair to the side as Nagito continued to paw against his manhood.

Nagito began to quicken the pace, doing faster strokes and he experimentally started to fondle Hajimes balls, feeling the weight of it on his palm as his other hand rubbed up and down at the others member. He saw Hajime cover his mouth with his hand and make muffled noises, tightening his hand on his hair and pulling it. He stopped, and pulled the hand acting as a barrier for his mouth, and he looked into cocoa-colored spheres that were out of focus. "I wan't to hear your noises, Hajime.. If you would please grant this request for someone as someone as disgusting as me .." Nagito said in a faint voice with a staggering amount of determination, yet also a begging one and he focused back to the task, and continued to stroke at an even faster pace. 

It felt like Hajimes eyes were going to bulge out of his sockets, as he instinctively reached for his hand or sleeve to cover his mouth but with much effort did nothing when he let out a small groan. He heard Nagito hum in appreciation as he continued, his clumsy tries were now more experienced and Hajime could feel himself melting, and having the need to buck into Nagito's hands.

Nagito ceased his rapid movement on Hajimes member, and he carefully looked up at Hajimes face. "Ah.. Hajime?" He heard Hajime reply with a very breathy 'yes' and he stopped in consideration of how to word what he was going to say. "Can I.. test something..?" Hajime nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing to. 

Hajime felt perplexity as Hajime did nothing for a minute, and he saw the boy was stiff, not moving at all. "Nagi-" Hajime went almost cross eyed at the long, lick Nagito performed, a trail of saliva leading up to the tip of his member. "Hhhhhmmng" Hajime started pulling hard on Nagito's hair on accident out of pure pleasure. It felt like he needed something to grip on tightly to from the overwhelming arousal, although Nagito pulled away and probably mistook it for a bad sign as his member twitched with sexual delight.

"Oh, Hajime did you not like that? I'm sorry I should have properly asked, I'm just a waste of space, how could I ever think to be earning of someone as amazing as Hajime? We are on different levels, I am so sorry Hajime let me go back to where I belong, down on the ground beneath you." He felt Hajime vehemently tugging on his hair, forcing him to stay in place. He looked back at Hajime. 

"I.. didn't say I hated it.." Hajime said, unable to really pour out his heart or convey his emotions in words, although he hope his face plenty showed what he meant. 

Nagito looked in surprise, and then took a glimpse at Hajimes member. He curved down further, positioning himself and keeping himself steady with his hand on the floor, and putting his hair to the side with his other hand. He then burrowed his hand against Hajimes tent, and waveringly opened his mouth, and put the tip down to the middle in his mouth. The taste was strange on his tongue, as it swirled against the tip of Hajimes penis, and sucked on it, although it wasn't unpleasant. Nagito could feel his flaccid member started sprouting an erection as he heard a loud moan from Hajime.

Hajime gasped as he felt the hotness of Nagito's tongue against his dick, the way it brushed against his skin wetly, licking eagerly at his penis. The hand that nested in Nagito's hair started pulling, and he felt the itching need to thrust into Nagito's mouth. And so he did. He stood up, and the force of the action shocked Nagito as he plunged his member inside Nagito's throat with reckless abandon, hearing Nagito gag on his cock as he started ramming faster, feeling the frail boy struggle to keep up, and he was unable to move away from the hand on his hair.

Nagito was unable to breath, the massive member in his mouth thrusting in and out at a high speed. He felt fearful, but he also felt a strange excitement as Hajime pressed into the far back of his mouth, and the hair not allowing him to move away and pulling very strongly, causing pain but the pain also eliciting a stimulation that sexually excited him. He felt himself turning blue, and with all of his might he pushed Hajime away, he fell back on his back. "Haah..." His tongue lolled out, and his face was returning to its normal color. He was tingly all around, and he grabbed his trousers with shaky hands, wanting to rid of his aroused state. "H-haa-hajime.."

Hajime was dreading that he hurt Nagito when he was pushed away, the realization that he forced something on Nagito without asking was beginning to dwell on him, the pleasure that clouded his senses was biting back at him. He guilty turned to look at Nagito, but then he stared at him astonished as he clearly saw the boner that had developed, and his flushed look and his shaking body. "You.. you liked that?" Hajime breathed, and slowly walked up to Nagito who was a mess composed of whimpers and pleading for him to continue, squirming on the floor and twisting his body, rubbing his erection on the wooden floor.

Nagito whined, an incomprehensible mess. It was like he was in a drugged state. He felt Hajime grab him by the arm and shove his head onto the floor, the only thing visible was the large bundle of milky white frizzled-like hair. He could feel his nose bleed from the strength he was shoved at, his blood vessels broke and blood started to puddle on the floor. He inhaled sharply through his mouth as he felt Hajime place his cock on the material of his pants, and it pressed against his asshole. Nails were digging in the visible skin he had from his hoodie sliding off slightly as he's ass up, and blood droplets started to discharge from the length of the time and the force the nails were digging in his skin.

"H-..hah-hajime!" Hajime heard Nagito's voice that was muffled against the floor, he could make it out to be his name. He took his cock off of Nagito's pants, and started taking it off with great strength, hearing a tear at the pants from the force he was taking it off. Hajime nearly shredded his underwear as he took it off in a hurry as well, and his eyes watched Nagito's naked quivering form. 

Nagito felt nervous at the fact he was naked, he closed his legs to hide his member, although Hajime spread them wide, not allowing him to. He blushed as he felt Hajime press his whole body against him, the warm presence consoling him and giving him less worry. An appendage was on his penis, he felt the soft hands of Hajime start rubbing against his penis. 

"Oh.. hhah-Hajime your h-hope is s-shining so brightly.. Hajime use me h-however you want! T-touch me wherever you want, even h-hit me! In the end, a strong hope is needed.. S-so It's okay if you- nnngh - hurt me Hajime" He heard Nagito say, he could vaguely hear it as his hand moved away from Nagito's member, and he used both his hands to clasp onto his sides. He lined up his penis to the entrance of Nagito's asshole, and slammed himself inside of Nagito with no warning. He could hear Nagito bawl from the pain of giving no time to adjust, the size of his member painfully pushing down on the walls of his tight hole, stopping for only a second before wedging even deeper in then before. 

It was incredibly agonizing to Nagito when Hajime put his throbbing cock inside of his anal hole, stretching it admirably and bucking in and out. He could feel the others member get closer to his prostate, prodding around it each time he pushed inside of him, until he finally hit the spot that made him see stars, and despite the pain he let out a pleasured wail, immense pleasure flooding through him. 

Hajime appeased himself with Nagito's broken moans, going in even deeper then before, and making Nagito whine even louder. He felt high on the choruses of 'hajimes' coming from Nagito and the way his hole felt around his penis, clenching it tightly. The feeling of climax came to him as his thrusts became slower and more subdued, he did a final thrust, squeezing into Nagito's hole as deep as he could, hitting spots that made Nagito gasp. He ejaculated, creamy white substance filling Nagito and stuffing him as Hajime felt a deep relief. He eased his tightened hand on Nagito's hair and fell onto him, staying like that for a few minutes before pulling out. 

Nagito came as well, cum ejecting out of him like a waterfall as a splatter of semen pooled around on the floor. There was a stream of semen that was trickling from his gaping hole, and there were eyes on him as it poured out. He fell on the floor exhausted, and felt his eyes heavy with sleep. "Hajime .. Thank you .. for this .." Nagito sensed Hajimes body against him, who had now put on clothes sitting down next to him, twirling a strand of hair on Nagito's unkempt head of hair.

Hajime viewed as Nagito was in a serene state of mind with an actual, real full smile on his face. It made him think, maybe the Nagito he saw at the start wasn't really totally fake. This moments had him lingering for more, more to see Nagito's calming smile and relaxed face. So maybe, maybe.. Maybe he want's to see more of Nagito. He's unsure of what his friends will think.. But to get to see more of these elated moments? ..It might be worth the risk..

Hajime then noticed the current predicament, the fact that the smell of sex was pungent around the room and that there was pools of cum on the floor, and that Nagito was naked. He also hadn't come out.. In a while. He watched the sleeping boy with great interest, watching as he moved closer to Hajime and curled in on himself. 

He looked at Nagito with a tired smile.

Maybe that can wait for later. 

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is appreciated, i know i might have messed up somewhere because i didnt check or correct but ya know, idk how to do ao3 fanfics this is my first one and its confusing but i tried aa.


End file.
